Bike Ride
by FrackingFailxD
Summary: Natsu rides with Gray on his bike everyday to the guild. Until the day he asks Gray for lessons Read on to know more Natsu/Gray


Disclaimer: You know… I do not own Fairy Tail.

OOC much? Yea… Well… kinda... Well a lot… umm very fluff… if that's the right word, or way to use it... and I may have used one Japanese word in here, not sure if it means what I think it means, or if I spelled it right… gomenasai=sorry… am I right? This is a One-shot. If that means what I think it means… no sequel, just one chapter. And cuddling might be my favorite word. And… this really should be in chapters… sorry `bout that. And I'm sorry if you don't like it, I'm prepared for bad reviews and good reviews.

Warning: Spoiler of Personalities in Edo. Arc

Rated T

Pls Review My second FanFic :D Good reviews make me upload faster

Bike Ride

Every day, Natsu had ridden with Gray to the Fairy Tail Guild, on a bike of course. It was the only form of transportation Natsu seemed to have fun on, or get sick and had to puke. Natsu had never learned how to ride a bike, so he always asked Gray. It felt nice to sit behind him, and hold on to his torso, his legs resting on the bar that seemed to be attached to the middle of the rear wheel, so he wouldn't disturb Gray peddling, and make them both tumble down. Natsu always hugged Gray tight, and place his cheek on Gray's neck. Whenever Gray asked him why he did that, Natsu would always say _I almost fell off. _Natsu always had a hard time to sit on the bike, since it was made of ice, but he didn't mind it as long as he was with Gray.It sure gave everyone something to talk about. Everyone always stared as if they were a couple. They never minded it. And now, they were finally at the guild.

"Oi! Gray!"

"Huh? What is it?"

"I was wondering…"

"What?"

"Would you teach me how to ride a bike?" Natsu asked with a slight blush on his face.

"Huh? I thought you knew how, but didn't own a bike."

"Well, I thought you would laugh at me… for not knowing. It's embarrassing."

"Well, I guess I could, what time can you?"

"Umm… how about every day, unless we are on a mission, at… 1am?"

"What? That late?"

"Sorry about that. I… Just don't want people to see me… If I fall… Or crash."

"Fine…" Gray said with a sigh. "Eh, if I could teach you well, you'd be riding in a week!"

"Yea! And we could race to the guild!" Natsu said with a laugh.

"So! We start tonight? I have enough jewels saved up to last about two weeks."

"Yea, me too. Well maybe to last about one week. Let's just hope Lucy or Erza doesn't drag us into a mission."

Natsu saw this as a chance to make "the first move" just to know if Gray had liked him back. He thought, if he had learned how to ride his bike, and Gray didn't like him back, that meant he couldn't ride with him to the guild every day. And he couldn't cuddle him without being punched.

They met up after midnight, right at the edge of town. There was a nice clean lot. It was completely empty except for a few street lamps. The place was perfect for riding a bike. Natsu made it there before Gray because he was eager to see Gray. Natsu was very shy at this point. As if he was his Endolas counterpart without his vehicle. Later that moment, Gray finally showed up. He came with a 12 inch Sub, probably spicy Italian; it had _Pepperoni, Salami, Bologna, Cheese,_ and a bunch of other_ Italian _things on it, in Italian bread, crisp and golden brown.

"Oi! Why'd you get food?" Natsu asked, but then his stomach grumbled at the smell of it.

"Heh. Do you not hear your stomach? We'll split it. _Ice-Make! Knife!_"with that, he summoned a knife and started cutting it in half, about a perfect half cut. Both slices were exactly 6 inches.

"Okay, but next time, I'll bring the food. Okay?"

"Yea sure, just chow now."

_Chow Now?_ That made Natsu laugh, even if it would've been unfunny to someone else. Natsu was eating it in a polite and gentle manner. This shocked Gray a bit. He had never seen Natsu eat so, _**CLEAN**_. The night was nice and romantic. Natsu had tried to "Make a Move" but was still too scared. Now that they have finished chowing down they could start with Natsu's lesson.

"_Ice-Make! Bike!_" A bike, of course, made of ice appeared. "Ready for your lessons?"

"Umm… Yea sure!" Natsu had sat on the bike. ICE COLD!

Natsu had his left foot on the ground. His right foot on a paddle. He held on to the handlebars. He tried to keep his body temperature low, to avoid melting the bike. When he tried to put up his left foot on the left paddle, he almost fell, but Gray had caught him. Gray had grabbed Natsu's shoulder and back, but he grabbed the wrong part of Natsu's back, and placed his hand on his ass. Natsu had blushed a crimson red. His whole face actually heated up, and the whole bike melted.

"You grabbed my butt!"

"Sorry! It was an accident!"

"Oh… umm sorry for shouting, can we continue?"

"Sure, _Ice-Make! Bike!_"

Gray had wondered why Natsu was red but didn't mind it. This time, he made sure he was holding onto his back. He told Natsu all the basics.

"Okay? So remember, first let your right foot get you moving for a while, then you start using your left foot and paddle. Try to keep balance. I will hold on to you so you won't fall. And it's okay to put your foot down every once in a while. Just go nice and slow for today, and if you feel yourself tipping over, just lean a bit to the opposite direction"

"Okay." Natsu followed all of Gray's instructions. Failed a few times, but got it right, more times than he failed. And crashed into Gray a lot.

"Ouch… That was rough…"

"Gomenasai! I didn't mean to fall on you a lot!" Natsu was worried he might've injured Gray.

"Nah… It's okay. But we should head home now. Let's get some sleep. You need a ride?"

"Umm, sure. That would be fun."

They got on the bike, Natsu in the back as usual. He held on to Gray's torso as usual. He almost fell off a few times. Not for real, he just pretended to be sleepy. So he would have an excuse to hold onto him tighter. He felt like he needed to loosen his grip. He needed to let Gray breathe. He was finally home. He gave Gray a hug. For the first time. And waved goodbye.

"Eh? That's the first time you've hugged me on purpose. You never have done that unless you needed too." Gray was confused.

"Oh. That was just a thank you… you know?"

Natsu turned around right before his face burned into a bright crimson red. He then proceeded to walk into his home. He looked out his window and watched Gray leave. He took a quick shower. After, he got into bed in only his boxers and his scarf. He saw that Happy fast asleep. And he just starred at Happy to make up a reason he couldn't fall asleep.

"Man… Why didn't I ask him? I feel so stupid. I have six more days to try…" Natsu said, putting a pillow over his face, letting out a scream.

An hour had passed. Natsu heard a knock on his door. Who would be knocking this late at night? He opened the door and it was Gray, and he had a suitcase. Why would he have a suitcase unless he'd be moving in? Of course. Something must've happened at his home, causing him to have to move out temporarily.

"Huh? What are you doing here?"

"Police said there was a toxic leak in my house, and a few other houses around the area. No one was killed." Gray explained, and was somehow, only in his boxers now.

"Are you okay? Did you inhale any toxins?" Natsu asked worriedly.

"Yeah, they said it happened while I was gone. I asked them to get this stuff for me inside so I could temporarily live somewhere else for a while."

"Oh. For how long? You could stay with me!" Natsu got over excited about having Gray live in his house and he accidently shouted.

"For about two, maybe three months. And of course, that's why I came to your house." Then Gray noticed Natsu was only in his underwear and scarf. "Copying my style, eh?"

"AHH! It's not like that!" Natsu panicked.

"Don't worry, I'm just joking." He said with a chuckle. Gray entered the house, only to find one bed in there and a cat bed.

"What's the matter?" Natsu thought out loud.

"It's okay. I can sleep on the floor."

"No! You're my guest here, and you can sleep on the bed. I can sleep on the floor!"

"No! We can both sleep on the bed. Just like old times right?"

"Well… Yeah. Without Erza."

They both had a short laugh and went into the bedroom. Gray had taken a shower, and came out in just his boxers. As usual. They both got in bed. Natsu found it even harder to sleep. He just lay next to Gray with his arms behind his head. To his full surprise, Gray started to hug him in his sleep. As if he was a pillow hugger. Natsu didn't mind it and actually put an arm over Gray's shoulders. But he couldn't stand it anymore. For Gray had moved his knee upwards and put it over Natsu's stomach area. He tried his best to go to sleep. But it took him completely half an hour to fall asleep. When he went to sleep he just felt so happy.

But soon, his peaceful sleep was interrupted when Gray seemed to get up and lay down on Natsu. He put his arm deep under Natsu's back, hugging him tight. They were chest to chest, Natsu had blushed an awful lot. He felt Gray's cold touch. He had always loved this feeling. But he has never felt it up close. Unless they were on the bike. Gray buried his face in Natsu's neck. Natsu had no idea what was going on. But he enjoyed it. He turned his head slowly just to see Gray's face without waking him up. He saw a very peaceful smile. As if Gray enjoyed the way Natsu's body felt. All the warm heat. It seemed Gray enjoyed that kind of thing. Natsu put his arms around Gray and went to sleep.

Meanwhile… at the guild…

"Where are Natsu and Gray?" Erza questioned everyone terrifyingly. "It's already past lunch time. When they get here I swear I'm gonna."

"They are sleeping" Happy mentioned with his dark personality.

"Huh? I don't like the way you said that…" Lucy mentioned terrified.

They were still sleeping so peacefully. They haven't broken their position since last night. Gray had woken up and pressed his cheek against Natsu. He hadn't realized what was happening, or who he was with. He still thought he was dreaming. He had slightly opened his eyes and saw Natsu. He was still very sleepy. He was so sleepy he couldn't react. He just kept wondering. In his head, it was all racing. In his heart was beating fast. _Why? Why Natsu? How did this happen?_ All he could do was getting up gently. He tried not to wake up Natsu. He felt like nothing else had happened last night, besides a few light cuddling. But maybe something else happened.

He just went to Natsu's kitchen and started cooking food for them both. It was a nice meal for breakfast. But it had already past lunch. It all looked delicious. Pancakes, about five on each plate, three strips of bacon, two eggs, and two tall glasses of milk. By now Natsu had woken up and entered the kitchen.

"Oi. Gray, that smells delicious."

"Oh. Thanks. It's just something I cooked up."

"I must admit. I thought it was gonna be something cold, but this smells so warm!" Natsu had a slight drool on his face.

"Um… Hey… Natsu?"

"Huh? What is it?"

"Never mind… Maybe later"

They started to chow down the food slowly. Not a word was said during that. Natsu bit into the bacon. At this point Gray had a bit of milk above his lips. _A Milk Mustache_. Natsu gave a light chuckle.

"Here, let me wipe that off for you." Natsu had wiped the milk off from Gray's lips with his thumb.

"Umm…"

"What's wrong?" Natsu said as he put his thumb in his mouth, licking up the milk

Gray wondered. About everything. How Natsu had been acting since his bike lessons. He was acting like, like Gray's girlfriend. Or boyfriend in this matter. They both finished all the food. But they still haven't realized what time it was. When they had found out, they panicked.

"We need to get to the guild now!"

"Oh man! Erza's gonna kill us!"

"We're good as dead!"

They ran there. They knew they could've taken a bike, but they were in too much of a hurry and just kept running. They fell down a few times. Now that they were at the guild, they had no choice. They had to hide, hide from Erza. And pretend as if, they have been there ever since. They sat down as if nothing happened.

"Where… have… you… been?" Erza took them both by surprise and grabbed their shoulder.

"Wh-What are you talking about?" Gray had started to quiver and hid his eyes with his bangs.

"Y-Yea. We've been here all day"

"I guess I will have to punish you next week. I have something special planned…" Erza said with a slight chuckle, followed by a sigh.

Sure they panicked a bit. After things had settled down the whole guild was silent. It wasn't a normal day. It was quieter. It seemed a lot of people had been missing. They were probably on job requests. Everything had gone as a regular day. Levy with her book, Cana with her beer, Elfman blabbering about _Being a Man,_ Mirajane at the counter. All just regular.

They continued the bike lessons for Natsu at the same time. And this time Natsu had brought the food. He had brought a bowl of spaghetti. He was trying to have one of those romantic moments, like in the movies. He hoped they could both be eating one end of one strand of pasta and have a romantic movie moment. Sure, Gray complained Natsu had forgotten to get an extra plate. But he did, he got that moment. They were both slurping a noodle into their mouths. Their noodle started to lift into the air. Gray had been looking in the other direction, so he hadn't noticed. Natsu's face drawn closer. To his disappointment, it snapped. Broke in-half. He lost that moment.

"Eh? Are we gonna start your lesson or what?"

The same thing that had happened on the first day had happened today. But this time, they worked on turning. Gray's hand was on Natsu's butt without noticing. Natsu had enjoyed the cold hand where it was, so he didn't complain. But this distracted Natsu very much. This caused his lesson to take longer. Natsu had improved in riding a bike. But he still needed Gray to help him balance on it.

"Well, I don't think I can handle more for today…" Gray was in slight pain. Natsu did fall on him a few times.

"Yea, sure… Let's get home."

"Nah… Let's just rest here for a while." Gray sighed as he lay down on the floor.

"Okay." Natsu had just sat down next to him.

"Would you look at all those stars? It's such a clear night sky. And it has a nice warm summer breeze."

"Yea…"

Natsu waited for Gray to reply. But he realized He had fallen asleep on the floor. Natsu thought, _Nobody ever goes here anyway. Might as well sleep here. Don't want to wake up Gray._ So he lay down next to Gray. Nothing else had happened that night, all they did was lay asleep, next to each other.

Gray had been the first to wake up this time. He noticed they were both fully clothed. It was a nice mourning. And it was still sunset. He decided to wake up Natsu. Natsu was still dreaming happily. When Gray grabbed Natsu's shoulder, Natsu had a sudden movement. He grabbed Gray, hugged him, and ruffled his hair. Gray could see Natsu was asleep. He seemed to be dreaming. And he was enacting his dream unconsciously. But Gray panicked when Natsu started to whisper…

"I… I Love You"

"Say my name…" Gray was curious, and thought Natsu would respond unconsciously and he could find out who the dream was about.

"Gray… I love you… And only you…"

At this point Gray was panicking. He jumped up, and out of Natsu's grab. This made the fire-mage wake up. Gray was stunned and he fell to the floor. His thoughts raced as if they were million's of shooting stars. It was so hard for him to understand just one word in his head. Natsu had been staring at him with a very puzzled look on his face.

"Oi! What's wrong?"

"N-Nothing… Nothing's wrong… Let's get to the guild."

It was a very long bike ride. Gray had felt awkward the whole trip. When they got to the guild, Gray had avoided Natsu. They haven't said a word to each other all day. But Natsu occasionally tried to break the silence every once in a while. But Gray hadn't replied. The only time they had talked, was at Natsu's bike lessons. But no food was brought this time.

"Hey! Come on! What's wrong? You've been avoiding me ever since this mourning…"

"You've been doing pretty well with your lessons… You'd probably have fully learned by today or tomorrow… you're a fast learner" Gray was trying to avoid the subject.

"Come on! Just tell me what I did wrong… I will try to fix it."

"Can we discuss this after your lesson?" Gray had been hiding his eyes within his bangs the whole time.

So of course, they had a one hour lesson. Gray had hardly touched Natsu. So it seemed Natsu could already ride the bike on his own. At some point Gray didn't even follow Natsu while he was riding the bike. Natsu had done full turns, one wheelers, and a few other tricks.

"Oi, Gray, We should do this again tomorrow. Like a final lesson. Just to make sure I can do this myself… you know? Ride the bike."

"Oh, yea… sure."

It started to rain hard. Natsu had gone under shade. He thought Gray had followed him, but he was just standing under the rain. What was he thinking? Natsu still didn't know what he said in his sleep. He ran under the rain and pulled Gray under shade. Gray had not cared what Natsu had been doing.

"Hey! Why'd you do that? I won't let you get in my house all wet!"

"Yea? So?"

"I'm gonna burn you dry! I'd even strip you down and put you in dry clothes if I have to!"

"Of course you would… tch…"

"What is that suppose to mean?"

"Nothing… Let's just get home."

They had walked home one again. It was a very long walk. And the night was very dark. It seemed like the saddest scene someone has ever seen. As if… as if someone had mixed feelings about something. As if someone had just discovered something they didn't want to know. Well that's what Natsu thought.

"Come on! Please just tell me… tell me what's wrong… I can't have you like this! I feel I caused this! Don't make me live with this guilt! Please please please! Tell me! Whatever it was, Sorry! Sorry! Sorry! Please forgive me!" Natsu had stopped Gray at his feet. Just so he would stop walking. He put his head on Gray's chest and started crying. "Please… Gray… Just tell me…"

Gray just continued walking. Natsu had just followed him like a shadow. They were finally home. Happy was sleeping peacefully. Natsu just got in bed all soaking wet, and so did Gray. They both just lay awake. Gray had been staring at the ceiling. And Natsu had been crying, apologizing, and pulling on Gray's soggy shirt. This lasted the whole night. Natsu got up, and lay on Gray's stomach area. He grabbed Gray by his neck collar and began shaking him.

"Please Gray! What did I do wrong? I don't want you mad at me!" Natsu had tears trailing down so much now.

"It's… It's… Not you…" Gray lied as he started crying as well.

"Huh? But…"

"It's just… I don't want to talk to anyone at the moment. I'll get over it."

"Huh?"

"Please… Natsu… Just I just want to forget about it." Gray started to hug Natsu and was still crying.

"Okay." Natsu hugged back even tighter and lay back down next to Gray.

He seemed to sleep better knowing Gray wasn't mad at him. Gray wasn't mad, just confused. Would things ever be the same? This changed everything for Gray. But Natsu was like a best friend to him now. So Gray would need to try the best he could to make Natsu smile. He gave Natsu a small kiss on the cheek and went to sleep. That's all he thought he could do. Gray didn't realize, for he had shut his eyes, Natsu started smiling.

In the morning, Gray had gotten up and walked in the kitchen to cook breakfast. He noticed something delicious on the table. It was the exact same thing he had cooked the first morning he lived with Natsu. But it smelled even better. He noticed Natsu sitting, waiting for him. He didn't want to deal with him now.

"Gray! Come on, you gonna eat or not?"

"Huh? Sure…" Gray had sat down watching Natsu gobble down his meal.

"Eh? What's wrong? Not hungry?" Natsu had noticed Gray had barely touched his food.

"Um… your cooking is great… I'm just not in the mood for food right now."

"Ohh… Okay… well, let's get going." Natsu tried not to laugh. He knew Gray was serious.

No bike ride today. Just a very long walk. Not a single word was said. Even the entire town was silent. It felt awkward for Natsu. He had never been in this kind of situation before. They were finally at the guild. It seemed as if only Mira was there. Where was everyone else?

"Mira? Where is everyone?"

"Last I heard they were all doing community service."

"What did they break this time?"

"It was a group mission this morning, you two weren't here. All they had to do was entertain a big party… The entire guild went, I left early to see when you would get to the guild."

"WHAAA-? I missed a mission? For the whole guild? Mira, can you just give us two glasses of water?"

The drinks were handed to them. But Gray had said no word since. Natsu had been staring at him. _Why is he just sitting there? He only took a few sips of his water. It looks like ice now. _Natsu hadn't noticed, but he was thinking out loud. Mira heard him, but Gray, had heard not a single word. Natsu just kept thinking out loud. Questioning everything that had happened. Mira had listened intensely. And knew the exact dilemma. She just gave a slight laugh and walked away. Natsu was still thinking out loud. And asked _Are you sure it wasn't my fault?_

"It wasn't your fault…" Gray lied. It seemed as if he was actually listening. "You think too much… and you let it escape through your lips"

"Huh? Oh… sorry…"

Mira had come back and told them to leave the bar and told them to sit on a specific table. The table seemed too been covered by a velvet table skirt. The area was in such a romantic setting. There was even a candle and a flower vase. Mira had dimmed the lighting so only the candle flames had shown. Gray and Natsu's shadows had been dancing around due to the way the candlelight flickered. Gray was still not in the mood. Mira had brought them a plate of hot spaghetti. Even though Gray was not in the mood for this. He must admit this was a nice date. Mira had begun to sing. It was a pretty old song. Gray's favorite. She didn't know it was his favorite.

The lyrics Mira had sang that really caught Gray's attention was his favorite part…

_Am I crazy for wanting you?  
Maybe do you think you could want me too?  
I don't wanna waste your time  
Do you see things the way I do?  
I just wanna know that you feel it too  
There is nothing left to hide_

He now grew a light blush. It was barely noticeable in the dark. The whole guild really wasn't gone. They were all hiding on the second floor, making bets on what would happen between Natsu and Gray. Not really nice of them really. But either way, they started eating away at the spaghetti. Gray had been hungry because he hardly ate breakfast. Natsu finally got that "Movie Moment" he wanted, they were both slurping at on noodle, sucking it into their mouths. Natsu had been looking at Gray the whole time. And Gray had kept his focus on the second floor, he thought me might've saw Cana. But he moved his face forward to finish the noodle dangling out of his mouth. To his full shock, he and Natsu had a slight kiss. It wasn't really a kiss though. It was more like their lips only touched each other. Nothing else had happened. But Gray had bitten off the noodle and fell off his chair. Natsu thought _maybe it wasn't a good idea_ now and he started eating the flames of the candle. Mira face palmed herself. She lost her bet. Along with most of the guild. They still hadn't noticed anyone up there watching them.

"Gray?"

"What? What now?"

"Sorry, it was an accident."

"No… No problem…"

"Are you okay?"

"Yea."

"Let me help you up." Natsu had pulled the ice-mage to his feet.

::Timeskip to Midnight::

"So, can I try riding the bike by myself?"

"Yea, sure…" Gray started to enjoy everything, seeing Natsu could finally ride a bike. I was like seeing a child getting what he really wanted for Christmas.

Natsu had been riding all around the area. Gray just stood there watching him with his arms crossed. He was smiling because he managed to actually teach Natsu something. Natsu had enjoyed riding the bike. He took a rough turn not to crash into a bench, but he didn't notice Gray was right next to him when he turned. He crashed into him. Of course. Even though Gray was in pain and Natsu kept apologizing multiple times, Gray couldn't help but laugh.

"Sorry about that…"

"Hey, don't worry…" Gray was still laughing.

"Anyway, Thanks for teaching me to ride the bike."

"No problem… Let's get home."

Natsu had enjoyed riding the bike. It was the only transportation he had rode on without getting sick. Besides Happy. So he was the one to paddle the bike to get them both home. It was an enjoyable ride for Natsu. Just because Gray had to hold on to him so he wouldn't fall off the bike. That cold touch was so good for him. They were finally home.

"Hey, Natsu, I got something for you."

"Huh? What is it?"

"Keep your eyes closed and follow me."

"Okay." Natsu had closed his eyes and took hold of Gray's hand

"Okay, open your eyes…" Gray had led Natsu to a nice bike, color red, just the perfect size just for Natsu.

"You… You got this for me?" Natsu had a sparkle in his eyes and stared at his bike before shouting "THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOU!"

Natsu couldn't resist but hug Gray so tight. Natsu was so happy he didn't know what he could do to thank Gray. He didn't know what he was doing, but he just kissed Gray! It was a long kiss. Gray didn't have time to react. He just stood there stunned. Natsu had removed his lips, and looked at Gray. He tried to say sorry, but Gray had grabbed him and kissed him back. This kiss was completely spontaneous. Kissing Natsu had just felt so right for Gray. The kiss was not very sloppy. It was not too wet, not too dry. It was just right. Natsu had grabbed Gray's hips and pulled him closer. But Gray had pushed Natsu to the wall. Once Natsu was on the wall, with no escape, Gray had broken the kiss.

"I know you love me…" Gray let those words escape his mouth.

Gray moved forward for another kiss. Natsu was surprised at what Gray had said. But he didn't care. He knew Gray would love him. Gray had bitten Natsu's lips and pulled Natsu's scarf a bit to extend one of the ends and wrapped it around his neck. Natsu let out a slight moan. Gray knew where his night was going.

The End.

A/N**: Please review. I hope you like it. And tell me if you want me to write a "smut" chapter if that is what it's called. Sorry about the time skip, I had no idea what to put to fill it up. If this get's good reviews, then I will post another story soon. :D**


End file.
